The Tournament of Villains
by Emissary of Knowledge
Summary: After his first tournament failed the Master of Games decides to try with villains. The new villains are, Zeno, Wuya, Vlad, Shego, Azula, Vexus, the Huntsmaster, Cree, Xana, and Slade.
1. Introductions

_**Disclaimer . . . I own nothing. That is all, for now.

* * *

**_

"Just finish these weaklings already Dufort," Zeno said looking at two people, a mamodo, and of course his book holder. Just as Zeno had predicted the mamodo that he had fought was weak, even to the point that Zeno thought Zatch was stronger.

"Zaker," Dufort said. When nothing happened he looked confused, and then turned back to where Zeno had been only to find nothing there. Dufort then heard the two others conversing amongst themselves probably thinking of some kind of useless strategy. Dufort just simply walked over to them, and because they were both too weak to move he grabbed their book and flung it into a nearby fire that had been caused by the fight. Then he just simply walked away, the spell book still in his hand, not really caring about what happened to Zeno . . .

* * *

"Where am I," Zeno said looking around, in his normal angry mood. He wondered if he was back in the mamodo world, but dismissed the thought because the surroundings were definitely not that of the mamodo world. That thought was further dismissed when nine other bolts of lightning shook the room revealing nine other people.

"I welcome you all to the tournament of villains and villainesses. And now for the introductions." At that nine out of the ten looked up, Zeno included. Though he did not know it surrounding him were Wuya, Vlad, Shego, Azula, Vexus, the Huntsmaster, Cree, Xana, and Slade, Xana being the only one who wasn't looking up.

"Zeno, a demon from another world who plans to become king." A picture was shown of him burning another spell book with his Zaker spell. "Wuya, a Heylin witch with incredible powers." Another picture showed her raising an army of her golems. "Vlad, the most powerful half ghost in existence." A picture showed him blocking every shot that Phantom threw at him while in his ghost mode. "Shego, a sidekick who doesn't seem to realize that her employer should be working for her." It showed a picture of her fighting Kim Possible with her 'employer' cowering in the background. "Azula, the Fire Nation princess and an incredibly powerful firebender." A picture showed her fighting Zuko. "Vexus, a powerful robot who used to rule her own world." A picture showed her fighting XJ9. "The Huntsmaster, with heightened senses and a deadly spear he hunts all magical creatures." A picture shows him fighting against the American Dragon. "Cree, a teen who hates all kids." A picture showed her fighting the kids next door. "Xana, a deadly computer virus who plans to destroy humanity." A picture showed him controlling the other Jeremie during Ghost Channel. "And Slade, a martial arts expert who managed to even rise from the dead." A picture showed him fighting all five of the titans at once, but with his demon powers. "Ten worthy champions, but only one can be the best. Any questions."

"Is there any particular reason why you look like a monkey," Huntsmaster asked.

"I am not a monkey!"

"Sorry, my mistake, you're clearly a gorilla," he returned. The Master of Games just simply returned an annoyed glance.

"Turning away from that fact," Vlad started, "I think the real question should be why we're here."

"You are here in the tournament of Villains to see which one of you is the best," Mog answered.

"Allow me to rephrase that, what's the reason that we want to be here, are there any prizes," Shego asked.

"Rest assured there will be great prizes beyond your imagination, but I prefer to keep that a surprise. Plus the winner will prove that he is the greatest villain or villainess in all of existence." "So does anyone wish to back out." No one spoke. "Good, then I will let you meet one another, the first challenge will begin in ten minutes. Also some of you may have noticed that your powers have been disabled, they will be restored during the challenges," Mog said before walking away leaving the villains to themselves.

"I don't understand how a kid as young as you could possibly be so great or evil," Cree said to Zeno.

"Let's just say your lucky that my powers are disabled, otherwise you'd be dead human, but for the time being this is all I can do," Zeno replied angrily, punching her in the jaw and sending her flying backwards. While those two were arguing two others were fighting.

"Your not all that bad," Slade said complimenting Shego, who he was fighting against. He had decided to test her skills to see if she was as tough as the picture made her out to be, as she was doing quite a few fancy tricks to fight Kim Possible.

"Well your pretty good yourself," Shego returned still fighting. Some of the other villains, namely Xana, were just standing around waiting for the ten minutes to be over. The Huntsmaster was still trying to figure out what kind of magical creature Mog was. Azula and Wuya were also talking to each other, as were Vlad and Vexus, who were both talking about why their enemies refused to join them. That was when Mog stepped back in.

"Let the first challenge begin," he yelled. As soon as he said that, all the villains were gone. "Well, this should be fun."

* * *

_**Yes, I know that there are ten people instead of eight, I plan on picking them off one at a time. I need five reviews or won't update.**_


	2. The Star Challenge

_**Disclaimer, I don't own anything. Also Jack (anonymous) brought up an important point. At the end of season2 on Code Lyoko Xana is freed from the supercomputer. In this story Xana will have all the powers of a person possessed by him, plus a few others. Anyway back to the story.

* * *

**_

All of the Villains instantly reappeared in what seemed to be a grassy meadow, surrounded by a forest on two sides, and rough terrain on the other two. Mog then appeared himself in front of all the villains. "Welcome to the first challenge," Mog yelled.

"How does a gorilla acquire such power," Huntsmaster asked realizing that his spear, which had been absent in the first room, was present here.

"How does a hunter acquire such thick a brain. I'm just a fury person," Mog yelled annoyed.

"Then allow me to introduce you to a new concept, it's called shaving," said Shego. Mog didn't say anything at all realizing that he was outmatched at a possible ten to one.

"Ignoring that you may have discovered that your powers were stolen, save for Slade and Cree, in the lobby. They have been returned to you, including you Wuya. As for you Zeno, all you must do is say the name of the spell that you wish to cast as if you were your own book holder, and then the spell activates. One other thing that applies to Xana and Wuya. Neither of you are allowed to summon your minions, that means no monsters or golems, understand," Mog stated explaining the rules of the game.

"Oh well, at least I have my powers back," Wuya said testing them out by blowing up some nearby and overgrown grass.

"Why would I waste my resources creating monsters on this trash," Xana said in his half demonic, half monotonous voice.

"Good enough," Zeno simply said.

"I ask again, are you a monkey-based magical creature. I haven't seen you in any of the books I've read," Hunts . . . do I even need to say who said that.

"Ignoring that also. The goal of this challenge is simple. There are nine stars hidden in this dimension, which is two miles wide and two miles long. The faster you find a star the better. The villain who doesn't find one will be eliminated. Also you can start searching at any time you like," Mog said finishing up the rules of the game. At that all ten villains, save for Xana who simply walked away, ran away, or flew away like Vlad (after he changed into Plasmius of course) and Vexus. "I do so hope the Huntsmaster loses," Mog said after all of them were out of sight. After that he disappeared back to his lobby.

First I think I'll check in on Zeno, who decided to check out the mountains. "Where on earth, or whatever this place is, did he hide the stars," Zeno growled.

"Talking to yourself, what a childish like thing to do," Cree said jumping out from behind a rock.

"And hiding like a little coward, you have no room to talk weakling. Mog even said that you or that Slade guy had no power so I don't even know why he put you in this tournament. But then again I guess someone has to lose," Zeno said running up to her and punching her sending her flying backwards like the last time.

"Why you little," she growled touching whatever button she touches to activate her battle ready armor, "lets see you beat me now." At that she charged Zeno, only to have him move out of the way just in time. She ended up ramming rock and breaking it, revealing a gold and glowing star.

"Well, maybe you aren't as pointless as you seem," Zeno laughed as Cree got up.

"That star is mine and mine alone," Cree yelled charging at Zeno, this time managing to hit him. The two fought for quite some time, Zeno didn't actually use any spells considering them to be a waste of his energy, and he was already winning. (A/N if you've seen the last few episodes of Zatch Bell than you should know that this guy can do some major damage even without his spells) Neither of them however managed to get close enough to touch the star and both of them kept their eyes on it, at least until it simply vanished.

"Hey, where'd the star go," Zeno asked confused.

"That's impossible," Cree yelled.

"I'm blaming this on you, and as much fun as it is beating the pulp out of you I obviously need to find another star, so, _Zaker_," Zeno yelled as a huge bolt of lightning erupted from his hand, which blasted Cree back into a stone wall. "And just to make sure that you lose," Zeno said walking over to her. Then he placed a hand on her head and stole her memories, much like he did to Zatch. When he was done she went limp. "Good, that should ensure that I'm at the very least in ninth place," Zeno said walking off. But back at the lobby.

"Congratulations Vlad, you are the first to find a star," Mog said seeing that he had reappeared in the lobby. Vlad also noticed that he was back in his human form, but then remembered that outside the challenges no powers were allowed.

"And, do I get a special prize," Vlad asked.

"No, but you will find the next challenge much easier than if you had found the last star."

"Well, at least there's some kind of bonus."

"Also Vlad you can wait here and watch the other villains fight," Mog offered.

"That's okay," Vlad replied, "I'd like to go to my room now, which is."

"The one with number one on it, another bonus of finishing first, your room is the closest to the lobby," Mog answered.

"Very well then," Vlad said heading to his room. I could say what he was doing, but it is boring, so let's get back to the fighting.

"Your model is weak, attacking me is a futile attempt," Xana said walking out of the way of yet another of Vexus's missiles.

"You don't even have a body, your form is simply many nanites in the form of one combined being," Vexus said, "all charged with electricity. Besides, your design will never be as good as mine, for I am the design of robots while you were created by mere humans," Vexus finished firing a missile at him. Xana merely shot a beam of energy to destroy it.

"Yes, I was created by mere humans, but I have access to greater knowledge and power. I was their mistake, and once I am through riding earth of humans, I will rid your world of robots. I am sorry I miscalculated, you are seen as a fluke and weakling on your world, therefore it is no longer your world. You have lost your power, while I am gaining mine," Xana said calmly in his monotonous voice. At that he blasted away at Vexus sending her deeper in to the forest, allowing Xana to take the star that he had found under a tree branch putting him into second place.

Back at the mountains a certain Slade and Shego were fighting against both Azula and Wuya, both trying to get to the two stars that had been grouped together at the top of a mountain peek. Slade was scaling the mountain with little trouble, while Wuya was levitating herself to the top. Both were trying to avoid the blasts sent by their other enemies, Azula shooting lightning at Slade, namely because the fire didn't even phase him, and Shego shooting her blasts at Wuya. Though Wuya and Slade were climbing just as fast Slade managed to reach the top first, because Shego could fire her shots faster and more often than Azula could fire her lightning. Wuya arrived at the top only seconds afterwards.

"How bout the both of us just take the two stars and leave them down there," Wuya offered holding out her hand. Slade grabbed her hand, seemingly accepting, before he threw her off the mountain straight into Azula knocking them both out for a short time. Shego had began to climb up the mountain herself as Slade took one of the two stars. Shego got to the top and took the other only a few minutes later, which was when the other two recovered from the attack.

At about the same time the Huntsmaster, who had also decided to check out the forest, had managed to destroy most of the trees and still wasn't able to find a single star. I'm not being paranoid or anything, but I wonder if Mog had something to do with it. Anyway his search remained to be unsuccessful. "Stupid stars, there probably aren't any and that stupid monkey just wants us to wander around aimlessly until we starve."

"_Zaker_," a voice yelled, quickly followed by a huge light and explosion. After that was done there were more explosions, only smaller and without light. With nothing better to do the Huntsmaster decided to check it out, only to find Zeno and Vexus both fighting over a star.

"The star is mine," the Huntsmaster yelled taking out his spear. First he tried to shoot at Vexus figuring that she was more of a threat. Zeno took the time to make his way over to the star.

"So long losers," Zeno said grabbing the star, and like that he vanished into thin air.

"You fool," Vexus yelled, "you made me lose another star."

"Well who's fault is that," the Huntsmaster replied, "no matter, I'll just take you out of this tournament for good. At that the Huntsmaster shot more of his energy shots, or whatever you call those things, at Vexus, only to have her dodge them all.

"We'll see about that," Vexus yelled firing hundreds of missiles at the Huntsmaster, all of which he somehow dodged. When the smoke cleared however a star remained right in front of the pair, though it was by far closer to the Huntsmaster than Vexus.

"Goodbye for now," Huntsmaster said grabbing onto it disappearing.

"No," Vexus yelled.

Back to Azula and Wuya they had managed to find another pair of two stars, though there was a slight problem in getting them. They seemed to be on top of a very big rock, that was miraculously being balanced on a much smaller one. "So here's the plan, I shoot the lightning and then if the boulder rolls are way you teleport us out of here," Azula said.

"Works for me," Wuya replied agreeing. At that Azula charged up her lightning and shot the boulder, in turn causing it to roll the other way. At that Wuya quickly teleported them both right next to the boulder after it had stopped moving, but the stars were nowhere in sight.

"They must be under the boulder," Azula said blasting away at it. Wuya quickly joined in and eventually the two uncover both the stars.

"It's about time," Wuya said touching her star at the same time Azula touched hers, causing them both to disappear. That left a still unconscious Cree and Vexus, who was blowing up the entire forest trying to find a star. By now she was pretty sure that she was one of the last two people, and though she had no idea what the other person was doing she knew that she should hurry. She eventually found the final star around fifteen minutes after Wuya and Azula, and when she touched it she reappeared in the lobby, only to see the eight other winners waiting for her.

"Congratulations to all the winners, everyone but Cree," Mog said. Deep down inside he wished that he had said, Huntsmaster, instead. "The next competition will be tomorrow so make sure to get some rest. Also Zeno, you are no longer allowed to erase peoples memories."

"She was weak, I don't even know why you let her into this tournament," Zeno responded hatefully.

"Because competent villains are difficult to find," Mog answered.

"So true," Shego said.

"Also the faster you found your star the easier your next match will be. I will show you each how long it took you to find your star. A scoreboard immediately appeared from behind Mog. It read like this . . .

**Vlad- Time Taken 10 min.**

**Xana- Time Taken 15 min**

**Slade- Time Taken 21 min**

**Shego- Time Taken 23 min**

**Zeno- Time Taken 30 min**

**Huntsmaster-Time Taken 34 min**

**Azula- Time Taken 40 min**

**Wuya- Time Taken 40 min**

**Vexus- Time Taken 56 min**

**Cree- Time Taken, Eliminated**

"You will find that the quicker you achieved your goal this time, the easier the second round will be," Mog said, leaving after that. The villains near the top, such as the first two to four, began to gloat. When Zeno figured out that Vlad was in his room and had been the one to take his star he tried to break his door down in anger, the threatened to kill him in ways I won't try to explain. He failed though, the doors were to strong even for his enhanced strength, and he couldn't use any spells.

"Why don't you come out of there you coward. Oh, I know why, you're so weak that you have to hide just to take a star," Zeno yelled punching the door angrily.

"It's called wisdom foolish child, something that you obviously have none of," Vlad said through the door, making Zeno even angrier. While that was going on the alliance of Slade and Shego (though if you ask Slade he'd say that Shego was his apprentice) along with the alliance of Azula and Wuya were getting stronger. The Huntsmaster was looking through books that he had been allowed to 'go back and get' and still couldn't find what kind of magical creature Mog was, while Mog was scheming ways to make Huntsmaster lose in the next round.

Vexus was trying to figure out a way to catch up with the others, or at the very least the Huntsmaster. She was still angry at him for stealing the star that she had to reveal. What Xana was doing however, was by far the most interesting, well, not at first. At first he was just saying nothing scanning the entire network of the building that they were in.

At night when Zeno's foot and fists finally got tired of fighting with Vlad's door, Slade slipped out of his room with a single memory chip in his hand. He rounded the corner until he reached Xana's door and knocked quietly on it. Xana opened it almost seconds later.

"Do you have the information?" Xana asked. Slade held up the memory chip. "Good," Xana said allowing him to enter. Slade handed Xana the memory chip and he inserted it into the portable supercomputer that Xana was, like the Huntsmaster, 'allowed to go back and get.' It wasn't near as powerful as Lyoko's supercomputer, but it was powerful all the same.

"So, what does it say," Slade asked.

"It may take some time to decode the text that the Master of Games uses, but once it is done we will know everything we need to know," Xana replied.

"Excellent," Slade replied. . .

In the morning, actually more around nine, the villains began to meet in the lobby. Xana was the first, followed quickly by Slade, who talked concerning what had happened last night until some of the others awoke. Slade ended his conversation when Shego arrived and they began to spar again. Eventually the last of the villains came out, who was the Huntsmaster, then about twenty minutes later Mog came out.

" . . . You come out much earlier than the heroes," Mog said noticing that everyone was already there.

"You should know better than to compare us to those saps," Shego said.

"Very well then," Mog stated eager to continue the tournament, and secretly get more power, "then let the second round begin," Mog yelled. And like that, all of them disappeared. . .

_**What are Slade and Xana up to. Who will lose in the next round and what will it be. Will the Huntsmaster ever figure out that the Master of Games isn't from his universe, I'll need at least 10 reviews to update. Also if you can give me an idea for a challenge in your review than I might use it in the story.**_


	3. The Glacier Challenge

_**Time for Challenge number two, who will be eliminated this time around. And why don't I own anything yet, which I don't. Well, here's the story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The same ten bolts of lightning zapped the remaining nine villains down on what looked to be a huge glacier. "Welcome to the second challenge," Mog said as he too appeared. The first reaction of every villain save a few, which was Vexus and Xana, was to shiver in the freezing cold. Even Slade and Zeno, both being more resistant to the cold (Slade because of his armor, Zeno because he's a mamodo) were affected. Azula immediately began to try to envelope herself in fire, but it still wasn't enough. Vlad changed into his ghost self where he'd be more resistant to the freezing cold, but that didn't completely nullify it either. Still Shego, the Huntsmaster, and Wuya were the worst off.

"Haven't you heard of a heater," Shego asked shivering.

"Haven't you heard of a jacket. Seems like all this fur does come in handy after all," Mog said rubbing it in her face. The real reason that he wasn't cold was because he was a hologram, the real Mog was still in the lobby.

"This is perfect," Vexus said happy about the climate of the challenge, "I'll definitely be able to catch up now."

"You forget Vexus," Xana said in his still monotonous voice, "you do not yet know the nature of this challenge, therefore you cannot make improbable assumptions."

"The challenge is simple and straight forward, you must reach the other end of the dimension, ten miles of glacier. You will be able to fight along the way, though that isn't what you should worry about. There are many obstacles along the way. You are also not allowed to teleport, that applies to you Xana, Vlad, and Zeno," Mog said explaining the challenge.

Vexus smiled looking back at Xana. "Even if your improbable assumptions happen to be correct."

"Other rules, I believe that I already said that you aren't allowed to erase people's memories," Mog said looking at Zeno.

"S-sure," Zeno said shivering in the cold.

"Good, the other two rules are that unlike the last round you can create your minions and-," Mog said before being cut off.

"Get on with it, I'm freezing," Azula yelled shooting out fire in random directions.

"Fi-figures that wh-when I can use my min-minions there's no ro-rock," Wuya said rubbing her arms together.

"Um, yes, I'd better finish before Azula kills me, it's -30 degrees Fahrenheit, and like I said, the faster you found your stars the better. I'll dismiss you when you're allowed to leave. Vlad found his first, so he can leave as of now," Mog said. That got angry looks from everyone but Vlad and Xana. Xana didn't care, and Vlad was already going first. Vexus was angry cause she'd leave last, the others were angry because they were freezing to death.

"Ta ta, must be off," Vlad said flying away, as he was already in his ghost form. Five minutes passed by and then Mog released Xana, who simply walked away.

"I think I should enjoy myself in this match," Xana said still walking as slowly as ever.

"Okay, now I'm officially afraid. He can make his minions, and he's not affected by the cold at all," Zeno started, "not!"

"You should be child," Vexus stated, "you have a huge disadvantage, whereas I am sure to finish first, well, second because of Xana," Vexus said.

"Ya, well as I recall you're gonna be the last one to leave. If I hadn't wiped out that weakling it would have been you that would have been eliminated," Zeno yelled, "and just because we haven't left yet doesn't mean that I can't use my spells, _Zakeruga_," Zeno yelled. Nothing happened.

"You cannot use your powers until your out of the safety forcefield," Mog said pointing to an indent in the ice, "also, though things can leave, nothing can enter, Slade, you may leave." At that Slade took of running, but only until he was outside the forcefield. "Shego you may go," he said a few moments later. At that Shego joined up with Slade and they both took off across the huge glacier. Zeno, who would be the next person to leave, still had to wait seven minutes. During all this time Vlad was encountering his own problems.

"Stupid bugs," Vlad yelled blasting at some of Xana's hornets with his ectobeams. Two of the blasts hit the two hornets and they were destroyed, leaving only the third. It fired a single laser at Vlad which he easily dodged. After that he fired back with his own laser-like ectobeam.

"You seem to be lagging, wonder why," Xana said walking past the still flying Vlad.

"I'll show you," Vlad yelled firing an ectobeam at Xana. Xana defended with some kind of shield and fired back his own electrical charge which hit Vlad point blank, causing him to fall from the sky. After that Xana materialized two tarantulas right in front of Vlad.

"Enjoy," Xana icily said walking away.

"Oh sugercookies," Vlad said trying to dodge the constant barrage of lasers that the two new beasts were shooting. Vlad, unable to get a chance to fire, was eventually hit by the lasers and was knocked unconscious. In that time Shego and Slade managed to catch up, Zeno was also allowed to leave, shortly followed by the Huntsmaster.

"Should we go, they look dangerous," Shego asked referring to the tarantulas. Her current position, along with Slade, was on top of a huge ice covered hill, and both were still freezing.

"Yes, they shouldn't be too much of a problem," Slade said jumping down landing on his feet, Shego following quickly. Both the tarantulas heard the noise and instantly turned their heads towards Shego and Slade. However the two tarantulas didn't fire, instead they turned back to look at Vlad, who was no longer there.

"Quickly, let's go before they start shooting," Shego yelled running to make sure that the tarantulas wouldn't start shooting at them. Slade on the other hand knew better, Xana was his ally, but he was still in a rush, it was a race after all. Zeno was then allowed to enter the race, who was followed by the Huntsmaster only four minutes later. Zeno didn't actually have any problem getting to the finish line, except for the freezing temperature, the Huntsmaster, however, did. Mog had decided that it was his turn to be eliminated, though the Huntsmaster wasn't all that cooperative.

"Stupid ice guns," the Huntsmaster yelled blasting one of the ice gun traps that Mog had set for him. They were designed to freeze someone, that someone being Huntsmaster, in place. It didn't work though, namely because of his heightened senses. His coat also helped, which protected him from the cold almost as well as Vexus or Xana, he had only pretended to be cold. Back at the finish line though . . .

"Xana you are the first to arrive after only 25 minutes," another Mog hologram said to him.

"That should be enough," Xana said monotonously, disappearing in a bolt of lighting. Five minutes after his arrival both Wuya and Azula were allowed to leave, followed by Vexus, who immediately took to the air and blasted off towards the finish line nonstop.

"There it is," Shego said looking at the finish line, still freezing. Guarding it however were three tarantulas. "But we have to get past them first."

"Shego don't worry. They will not fire on us," Slade said, sure of his alliance with Xana. To prove it he walked right on next to the finish line. Shego, seeing that it was safe, did the same, and they both crossed the finish line together.

"Shego and Slade you are the second and third to arrive after 45 minutes," the Mog hologram said.

"I wonder who the first is," Shego said sarcastically, as she was positive that it was Xana. Once she said that both Slade and she were teleported back to the lobby. Vlad, for the most part, didn't experience any trouble except for Xana's tarantulas that were shooting at him. He had become intangible to avoid the monsters, and arrived seven minutes after Slade and Shego, followed immediately by Zeno only a minute later.

"How did you get here so fast," Vlad asked.

"Because apparently no one thought enough to get me out," Zeno answered.

"Well of course they didn't, you got fifth place both times, they're sure that you can go out on your own," Vlad said back with a smirk.

"Why you, I'm gonna ki-," Zeno started before being sent back to the lobby. Vexus arrived ten minutes after that, arriving after only 63 minutes, meaning the race only took her a measly 17 minutes to complete. Back with the Huntsmaster he was still having great difficulty approaching the finish line. He was constantly getting bombarded with all of Mog's traps, and still managing to destroy them all.

"There it is, that demented monkey doesn't have me out yet," the Huntsmaster said noticing the huge tarantulas that didn't even move. "Fine, if they don't want to attack I'm not complaining," he said crossing the finish line.

"Huntsmaster you are in seventh place and have complete the race after 78 minutes," the Mog hologram said sending him back to the lobby. "He should have lost," Mog mumbled angrily after that. After five more minutes the final two contestants appeared at the finish line, and they weren't friendly this time around. They both knew that they were the last two, so they both knew that whoever got there first would be last, but at least not eliminated.

"Your just some common firebender, or whatever, how can you defeat a powerful Heylin witch like me," Wuya said. After hearing the voice of Wuya all three of the tarantulas sprung to life and started firing on her forcing her back. None of the lasers seemed to target Azula however, so she continued on.

"I'll beat you like that," Azula said crossing the finish line.

"Azula you are in last eighth place finishing the race after 83 minutes, Wuya is eliminated." the hologram Mog said sending Azula back to the lobby, and Wuya 'home'. Well her new home anyway.

All eight bolts struck the lobby at the same time (Don't ask me how he does it, I'm just the narrator) causing all eight of the remaining villains to appear, some of which noticed that Wuya had lost.

"Like the last time I will show you the scoreboard," Mog said as a scoreboard appeared behind him. It read like this-

Xana- Time Taken **20 min. **

Shego- Time Taken 45 min.

Slade- Time Taken 45 min.

Vlad- Time Taken 52 min.

Zeno- Time Taken 53 min.

Vexus- Time Taken 63 min.

Huntsmaster- Time Taken 78 min.

Azula- Time Taken 83 min.

Wuya- Time Taken: Eliminated

"Wuya lost, just as planned," Xana said returning to his room, but only after giving a small note to Slade.

"I see that your in fifth place again, what a surprise," Vlad said referring to Zeno. He was safely on his way to his room, and by the time Zeno caught up with him his door was shut.

"Open up so I can kill you," Zeno yelled kicking the door.

"Now I thought that you already learned that the door was stronger than you," Vlad said from behind the door.

"When you get out I'll kill you," Zeno said. Other than the fact that Zeno and Vlad both didn't have dinner, Zeno because he was waiting for Vlad, and Vlad because he didn't want to be killed by Zeno, the day was uneventful. The normal was going on, the Huntsmaster annoying Mog. Slade and Shego sparing. Zeno trying to kill Vlad, oh wait, I already covered that. Azula in her room practicing her firebending (Which was difficult cause she couldn't firebend, so all she could really do was the motions). Vexus doing the same thing, only practicing whatever she normally would practice. And Xana was spending the entire day decoding the information around the dimension that he was in. At night, like the night before, Slade entered Xana's room.

"Have you found anything out yet," Slade asked staring at the supercomputer, which was filled with illegible words.

"Yes, this odd data that you found is actually what is holding this dimension, one that was created be Mog himself," Xana replied.

"Anything about the amulet though," Slade asked.

"No, not yet, the code to that is even more difficult to crack, though I am close, I should have it by tomorrow," Xana said, "if you wish to help there is another computer over there with copied data, it would double our production."

"Very well then," Slade said getting to work for the second night in a row. They were only stopped when Mog knocked on his door.

"Wake up Xana, if you can sleep that is," Mog said moving to Slade's door. They both took that as their cue to leave the room and slip into the lobby, which they did. "Has anyone seen, ah there you are Slade, then let the next round begin," Mog said as the tired Slade was teleported away to the next challenge, along with every other villain.

* * *

**__**

Well then, if you want to know why this took so long it's because this isn't the only chapter I have done, I have the next two done after this, plus I was on vacation. So after I get some reviews then I'll update again.


	4. The Target Challenge

_**Again I lack ownership of anything, oh well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**_

Eight bolts of lightning brought the remaining eight villains to a grassy, and for the most part, warm area. "This is so much better than the last one," Shego said, getting the rest of the villains, save Xana and Vexus, to agree.

"Welcome all remaining champions to the third challenge," Mog announced appearing in front of the villains.

"So what must we do this time," Vexus asked.

"Think of this challenge as target practice, the villain who destroys the least will be eliminated. The villain who destroys the most will receive no tactical advantage in the next match, so don't try to destroy more than you really have too," Mog explained.

"And where might these targets be," Zeno asked.

"Everywhere, they are in the air, on the ground, and are limitless," Mog answered, "You may begin the challenge as I dismiss you, Xana you were the first to arrive in the last challenge therefore you may begin first," Mog said finishing his speech. "One last thing, there are no restrictions whatsoever, do whatever you please."

"Excellent, this makes it so much easier to fulfill my goals," Xana said walking away. The next pair of villains to leave would be Shego and Slade, and they were a good twenty minutes behind him. Not a single villain thought it was possible that Xana could go out in this round, and they were right. None of the villains however thought that he would determine who would go out in this round though, like he did the last time. By summoning his monsters Xana had successfully destroyed near two-hundred targets in the form of Danny Phantom, the Lyoko crew, the American Dragon, and some of the other heroes. That was when Shego and Slade were released, who had a mere seven minutes before Vlad was sent out.

"It's a good thing that there isn't a bonus for destroying these things, otherwise, Xana would have such a lead he'd win for sure," Shego said blasting a Kim Possible target, her favorite.

"Yes, but then we'd be close behind," Slade responded knocking the head off of a dragon shaped figure, followed by a goblin shaped one.

"What about Vlad, it seems that Xana has his own schedule on who to take out, my guess is that he's on the list, just like Wuya was," Shego said blasting more targets.

"Yes, but Vlad is over halfway, it's unlikely that he'll go after him. Besides, I know for sure that the Master of Games is trying to take out the Huntsmaster. It's just simply a matter of who can hinder the others more," Slade said, "Besides, we'll be lucky to be ahead of Vlad, with his ability to split into four he'll likely be able to destroy the targets four times as fast." And that he did, because as soon as Vlad was sent out, closely followed by Zeno only a minute later, he immediately split into four and head out in every direction.Vexus would be the next to leave after another ten minutes.

"Now this is a challenge I can finally enjoy, _Teozaker_," Zeno yelled destroying a target shaped and colored like Zatch. They weren't the only targets that he destroyed, he found that the Dragon ones were really fun because the blew up into more pieces than the other, but the Zatch target were still his favorite. Zeno spotted another Zatch target, this time with someone (who Zeno guessed was his bookholder) right besides him. "More fun for me, _Zak-_," Zeno started, but was cut off by a laser hitting him. "I swear I'll kill Xana," Zeno yelled thinking that it was him. It was a shame that Zeno hadn't seen all of Xana's monsters, or knew about the eye, because if he had he'd have known that this was no Xana monster. It was shaped like a spider, eight legs, pincers, even the hair. However the 'spider' also seemed to have a laser on its back.

"I'll show you, _Zakeruga_," Zeno yelled a concentrated bolt of lightning left his palm. The spider responded by firing a beam of web at the shot, causing a huge explosion and a fire. After that the spider shot back with its laser hitting Zeno in the chest, and ticking him off even more. "Why you," Zeno yelled running up to the spider. Before he got the chance to destroy it however one of Xana's tarantulas did the job for him. Then the Xana monster stared at Zeno before walking along. "Alright, I think that this guy might have a malfunction," Zeno said not realizing that the spider hadn't been his monster. "oh well, _Zeo Zakeruga_," Zeno yelled as a huge dragon made up of electricity erupted from his hand (just like Bao Zakeruga, only silver) and destroyed the entire area where the Zatch and Kiyo target were. "Glad I got that out of my system."

Unlike Vlad, and like Zeno, Vexus seemed to be having trouble. Xana seemed to be targeting her as his next victim. However because Vexus's main targets were the Jenny and Danny Phantom targets that were in the air, and she was far faster than the Mantas, the only monsters that Xana could effectively use were the hornets, which were all quickly destroyed. "Just great, it seems that I'm Xana's new favorite," Vexus said sarcastically unleashing a barrage of missiles on a swarm of hornets. "It's a shame, XJ9 could do better."

"Than let's see how you fare against the actual mastermind," Xana said blasting her from the behind with electricity, short circuiting her. "And now for the finisher," Xana said summoning a guardian getting it to swallow her. Vexus had destroyed a mere fifteen targets, and it wasn't about to change.

"Curse you Xana, I'll get you out as soon as the Huntsmaster is gone. All I have to do id make sure that the Huntsmaster doesn't destroy a single target," Mog mumbled to himself. He would have made the noise louder, but he was still in the 'arena'. Speaking of which I think I should mention that Zeno was dismissed, leaving only Azula and the Huntsmaster.

By now Xana was bored waiting for the competition to be over. Now that the virus thought about it Mog never had said when the tournament would be over, and in his mind Vexus had lost for sure, there was simply no way that she could win. Little did he know that Mog wouldn't allow that, though he unfortunately didn't know how to defeat the guardian he did know how to defeat the Huntsmaster, who would be leaving in fifteen minutes.

By now the Huntsmaster was gone and Azula was just getting out. Mog, however, kept a close eye on the Huntsmaster trying to make sure that he was constantly in battle. It would have been a lot easier, but Xana was trying to make sure that the spiders were destroyed before they could reach him. So far the Huntsmaster had only been able to destroy two targets, while Azula had already destroyed ten. And as if things weren't bad enough for the Huntsmaster now they were about to get so much worse.

"Sixty seconds until the battle is over, sixty seconds," Mog's voice said all around the system.

"Curse that cheater, oh well, so long as me or Slade win than the world is safe, even if Shego wins there still may be hope," Xana said referring to Mog as 'the cheater'. Some of the last villains who had left, namely Azula and the Huntsmaster, were frantically trying to make sure that they weren't eliminated.

"The battle is over," Mog said as lightning bolts took all the villains back to the lobby, except for one, the Huntsmaster, who had lost.

"Welcome back all of you, or mostly all of you," Mog said as seven bolts of lightning struck the lobby, leaving seven villains. "And though this doesn't matter I will show you the score," Mog said as a scoreboard appeared behind him. It read like this-

**Xana- Targets destroyed 210**

**Vlad- Targets Destroyed 196**

**Shego- Targets Destroyed 121**

**Slade- Targets Destroyed 110**

**Zeno- Targets Destroyed 58**

**Azula- Targets Destroyed 27**

**Vexus- Targets Destroyed 15**

**Huntsmaster- Targets Destroyed 3, Eliminated.**

"Only fifteen, well, if it weren't for Xana. I'll make sure you lose in the next round," Vexus said annoyed, "After all, you almost lost your first place position."

"Please you robotic fool, I could have destroyed a thousand had it have mattered. I only destroyed that many to make sure not to get eliminated myself, but it seems that save for Vlad I underestimated you," Xana said, "But like I said it matters not, now I must leave you to your own fun and games, I need to practice or the next round," Xana lied, "I'll be in my room." The real reason that Xana wanted to return to his room was to decode more of Mog's plans, and about the amulet that he wore. Xana knew that with every villain that lost he got stronger, however he also knew his weakness, which I will not say.

"I've never asked this before, but what does happen to the losers," Azula asked. She was nervous, she had been ties for second to last in the first round, in last in the second, and was back in second to last in the third. She wasn't doing so well herself, and knew it was only a matter of time until she lost like Wuya and the others.

"They have been sent home," Mog answered. Only Slade and Xana knew that he was lying.

"It's a shame, the weaklings should suffer," Zeno said.

"Weaklings, as I recall you have an odd talent of always placing fifth, and slowly your coming closer to last," Vlad said already making a run for it.

"You old fool, come back here so I can destroy you," Zeno yelled. He would have caught Vlad too, had his room not been so close to the lobby. Vlad winning in the first round proved to be very helpful after all. "I swear I'll kill him eventually," Zeno muttered.

"For no reason whatsoever, besides enjoying more fighting that will come from gloating, I have decided to show you your overall score, the lower the better. If you got in first than it's one point, second than two points and so on," Mog said. Another scoreboard showed up behind him. It read like this-

**Xana- 4 points**

**Vlad- 6 points**

**Slade- 9 points**

**Shego- 10 points**

**Zeno- 15 points**

**Azula- 21 points**

**Vexus- 21 points**

"Enjoy gloating," Mog said disappearing.

"I'm tied for last," Azula and Vexus said at once turning to one another. "Your going down," They both said, also at the same time.

"I'm in fifth place," Zeno said annoyed.

"What a surprise, the old man was right, you always are placing in fifth," Slade said, "and also not a bad job Shego," Slade said, not using the word apprentice. . . yet.

"Ya, but what about this Xana guy, he's placed first or second in every round, and he pretty much eliminated Wuya in the second match, and tried to take out Vexus this time," Shego said wondering how he always won.

"Xana is merely lucky, Vexus is weak to his electric and energy attacks, allowing him to take the second star in the first round, the cold didn't affect him in the race in the second round, and he got such a lead from that, he was practically unstoppable," Slade said, "But he may lose in the next round, now that his lead no longer matters."

"Well, it would be funny to see him lose in the next round," Shego said walking to her room. Slade was still insulting Zeno in the lobby, which he found very entertaining. Zeno might had been a match for him with his spells, but without them Slade could defeat Zeno with his hands tied behind his back. Vexus and Azula were fighting each other, both trying to prove that they were stronger, and that they wouldn't lose. Eventually night came, and with it dinner, and after that Slade, like every other night decided to check on how Xana was doing with the code. Soon after Slade reached the door Xana heard a knock on it.

"Ah, welcome, where is Shego, weren't you going to bring her," Xana asked.

"No, I'm not planning on staying, not sleeping that much for three nights in a row might kill my chances of surviving the next round, if you remember, my position now means nothing."

"I understand, it would be disastrous if you lost," Xana said agreeing ,turning back to his work.

"So, any new info," Slade asked.

"Yes, some, I have managed to decode the history of the amulet. I appears that it's full name is the amulet of Tesbian, which is where our current location is, the eleventh dimension. The amulet was originally forged from ten shards found in each of the ten dimensions, each having it's own power. I might be able to identify some of them, ah, here we go.

"From the dimension that Cree was from is the gem of youth, from the dimension that Wuya is from is the gem of heart, from the dimension that the Huntsmaster is from is the gem of strength. From my dimension is the gem of creation, yours is the gem of destruction, and Shego's is the gem of soul. From Vlad's dimension is the gem of teleportation, from Zeno's is the gem of mind, from Azula's is the gem of nature, and finally from Vexus's dimension is the gem of shape.

"I unfortunately cannot identify what each gem does, but there names should give you an idea. When the ten gems came together the amulet of Tesbian was formed, being indestructible, and granting the user the power to bend and create dimensions, as well as immortality. The only way to destroy the amulet is to separate it and then destroy the separate pieces. I, however, as of now do not know how to achieve such a goal," Xana said saying what he knew about the gem.

"So that means that the Master of Games is all powerful," Slade asked.

"Yes, that is if he knew all the powers of the gem. as it is he seems to only have access to the powers of creation, teleportation, soul, and nature. I have also identified that the power of the soul gem allows him to bring weakened souls into the gem by lightning, which is obviously what happened to the losers, then he can use their powers."

"So, he has the power of Wuya and the Huntsmaster," Slade asked leaving out Cree, as she had no real power.

"Yes, but he hasn't even used most of his abilities, he must not learn of them or we will all be doomed, or at least, nine of us."

"Well, do you know his weakness, if he has one," Slade asked.

"Yes, do you think you could use my powers as effectively as I could, no, he lacks the full power, which my guess will end if he uses the power of the gem of strength, and he lacks the knowledge of how to use them, which my guess is will cease if he uses the gem of mind."

"Well, we'll take him down eventually, but first try to find a way to separate the gem," Slade, in a way, commanded. Xana would never take commands from anyone, but it was in his best interest as well so he did.

"Very well, you may leave," Xana said as he continued to decode the ancient text. At that Slade left, and went to sleep. All the while Xana worked through the night. . .

"Welcome champions to the fourth challenge," the Master of Games said, earning cheers from some and grunts from others. Slade felt like he was stronger than he had ever been before, Xana felt the same way, though it wasn't a feeling per say, as he was a machine. "The fourth challenge shall be . . .

* * *

_**And so ends chapter four. What is Xana so happy about, now that the places are reset can Vexus and Azula catch back up, and who will be eliminated next. Please review and I'll update so much faster.**_


	5. The Hero Vs Villain Challenge

_**You know what, do you wanna know, well guess what, I own nothing, that's what. Also Mdizzle brought up the fact that the monkey jokes idea was his to begin with, and now that the Huntsmaster is gone the monkey jokes will be brought to a minimum, though Shego will commonly call him Mr. Furry.

* * *

**_

"Unlike the other rounds this time you will not be able to fight each other, and I will have to explain to you what to do right here. There are seven villains, and I have now brought in seven heroes that you fight against, excluding the ones that the Huntsmaster, Wuya, and Cree fight, won't that be fun," the Master of Games said. For once there wasn't a single villain who didn't like the challenge. "You can also do anything you want in the fight, however before the fight begins you must explain the hero who you are and why you are about to fight. Though it is random who you fight I have made sure that you don't fight the hero that you are used to fighting, so enjoy," the Master of Games said as the seven villains disappeared. To make this easier I will describe the fights one at a time, starting with, hmm, how about Shego's.

Two lightning bolts struck a room that was a simple, metallic bow, nothing too special. "Hmm, wonder who I'll fight," she thought. It wouldn't be Kim Possible, which was good, Shego wanted another opponent, one that wouldn't know her weaknesses.

"Where am I," a boy with raven black hair and blue eyes asked. Shego was about to roll over with laughter.

"This is who he sends to fight me, oh man this is good. He looks more pathetic than Zeno, he looks even more pathetic than Vlad," Shego said rolling around with laughter.

"Wait, Vlad's here," he asked.

"Oh, so now I get it, you're his mortal enemy, what's so threatening 'bout you," Shego asked.

"This," Danny (I really do hope that you've figured that out by now) said transforming into his ghost form, "Now why do you want to fight."

"Simple, I'm fighting to prove that I'm the best villain in the multi-verse. Ten villains were sent here only seven remain," Shego declared.

"Only seven, but that's over half," Danny stated.

"Whatever, look kid, all I have to do is beat you to a pulp, then I win . . . wait, Mr. Furrynever told me if that's how I win or not." Danny raised an eyebrow questioning the term 'Mr. Furry'. "Don't ask," Shego said.

"So um, I thought you wanted to fight me."

"Ya, ya, just wait a moment, how do I win this stupid thing," Shego yelled.

"Sorry," a voice said from nowhere, spooking Danny, "There are judges there that will rate your performance, you'll be rated in defense, offense, speed of survival/victory, and style, good luck," Mog said.

"Style?" Danny asked.

"Ya, I think he means like this," Shego yelled sending a blast of her green energy straight at Danny. He went intangible, but it still hit him. "Now that's useful," Shego said rushing up to the stunned Danny. Danny in return went invisible and flew to the other side of Shego. After that he punched her in the back.

"Well, if this is your challenge you might be a bit behind," Danny said using a bad pun.

"I don't know what's worse, your stupid pun or your cowardly attack," Shego yelled getting her hands to glow. Danny knew that those hands could hurt him for some reason, whether or not he was intangible. "Take this" Shego said unleashing punch after punch at him, which he simply couldn't dodge. After awhile it was obvious that Danny had lost the battle, and he began to fade back into his own world (No Mog didn't put him in the gem).

"Winner, Shego. Speed rating 8, defense rating 8, attack rating 10, style rating 5," a robotic voice said.

"Hey," Shego said as it said her style was only halfway. after that a lightning bolt took her away, back into either the lobby, or the amulet. But before we get to that scene I think I should tell about the other fights, next is Xana.

"This should be almost too easy," Xana said seeing who his opponent was, none other than Robin, who Slade had told him all about.

"Where am I," Robin asked.

"You are chosen to fight me in the tournament of villains, I see that you are Robin, Slade had told me about you," Xana said, "And from what he said it should be easy." However Mog had planned to eliminate Xana, as he was constantly annoying him, who knows what would have happened if Mog learned that he knew that he knew more about the amulet than he did. Anyway the point being is that the other four titans appeared in an instant. "Well, now this should be fun."

"Wait, is this that place that the Master of Games sent us too, not this again," Cyborg said.

"Relax the all of you, you are not in this tournament, I am. And this is the tournament of villains, only the greatest of us are here, and at that there are only seven of us left. We have been brought from multiple dimensions so after this you will never see me again, when you lose you will go back to your home," Xana said.

"Ya right, the master only-," Robin began, but was interrupted.

"No, not to you he doesn't," Xana said, "I on the other hand am different. I must and will win. I know all you weaknesses, Slade told me, and if you are wondering yes, we both do have a common goal," Xana said raising his hands to destroy all eavesdropping that Mog might be using, "to destroy the amulet around his neck. To do that I must defeat you," Xana said. He already knew about how he would be judged because he was able to hack into the main computer when he overloaded the system.

"Why should we believe you," Raven asked. Xana laughed wickedly.

"You shouldn't daughter of Trigon. Your friends should have killed you before you tried to release him," Xana said toying with her mind.

"Like I'd listen to you," Raven said.

"Titans go," Robin yelled.

"Titans, stop," Xana yelled holding out his hand, and like that they were all frozen in time. "Much better," Xana said summoning five guardians, one swallowing each of the titans. "Guardians, overload," Xana said causing the guardians to self-destruct, destroying all the titans, sending them back to there own world.

"Xana's score, speed 10, offense 10, defense 10, style, 6," the robotic voice said.

"What can I say, I'm not very stylish," Xana said before the lightning bolt took him back, obviously to the lobby, as his score was very high. The next fight is with Vlad.

"Now I wonder who my opponent is," Vlad asked himself. All he thought that he had to do was win, he didn't know about the rating.

"Okay I'm giving you three seconds to explain how I got here," Vlad heard a semi-mechanical voice say. When he looked at his opponent he saw what, in his opinion, was a mini-Vexus.

"Now this might be just a guess, but is your main villain Vexus," Vlad asked.

"Um, yea," she responded.

"So your probably not very strong, considering that Vexus has gotten in last place more than any remaining villain," Vlad said, "well, the point is that you have to fight me, for me it's serious, for you, it really doesn't matter, but still we must fight," Vlad said. The main reason that Jenny had acted so harshly against Vlad was because she couldn't see him, but now that she did all she saw was a weak old man she didn't really want to fight him.

"But you can't fight."

"Oh," Vlad said transforming into Vlad Plasmius, "How about now," he asked. Jenny activated her missiles and shot them all at Vlad, but it was pointless because all he had to do was go intangible. After that Vlad split into four and fired four ectobeams all hitting their mark. Though it severely hurt Jenny, she was more durable than that. She tried a different technique and fired multiple lasers at him, but again they all missed because he went intangible.

"And now to end it," Vlad said flying into her. Though he wasn't able to overshadow her he was able to move some of the wiring around, and eventually he managed to turn her off. "That was too easy, I do hope Daniel was able to win his fight, unless it was with Xana," Vlad said to himself recalling how easily Xana could have defeated him, with only his monsters too, "I could understand if he lost to him."

"Winner, Vlad. Speed rating, 8. Attack rating, 10. Defense rating, 10. Style rating, 6," a robotic voice said as Vlad was brought back up by a bolt of lightning. The next fight that I will go to is Zeno's.

"Wonder what weakling is gonna fight me. I hope it's Xana's enemy, they must be worth a challenge." The battlefield was somewhat different from the others, as there was a large pond separating him from his potential enemy, and when the smoke cleared his opponent was Aang (Though Zeno did not know this)

"Where am I, who are you," Aang asked.

"Hmm, which one of these names are familiar to you, Xana, Vlad, Azula-," at that he was cut off.

"That last one you said," Aang answered. Zeno groaned.

"Just great, I have to get stuck with one of the weaklings," Zeno said, "Your 'villain' is practically in last place."

"Last place," Aang asked confused, "I still don't know where I am."

"That doesn't really matter now, cause I'm gonna destroy you, _Zaker_," Zeno yelled as a huge bolt of lightning escaped his hand and headed for Aang. In response Aang jumped up and hovered, causing the lightning bolt to harmlessly hit one of the walls.

"Do we have to fight," Aang asked.

"Oh come on, don't make this any easier than it has to be, _Zeo Zakeruga_," Zeno yelled causing the electric dragon to erupt from his hand. Again Aang countered with bending, though this time waterbending. He rose a protective wall of water that absorbed the electric attack and then sent it right back at Zeno. Zeno was then struck by his own incredibly strong attack ending the fight in a single blow. Aang then faded away back to his own dimension.

"Winner Aang, Speed score, 4. Attack score, 10 (Because his attack is what did the damage). Defense score, 0. Style score, 4." a robotic voice said zapping him back to the lobby, or did it. The next fight is Azula's.

"You have to be kidding me, all I get is to fight a guy with a sword," Azula said dodging another blow. Unlike the other fights this one had been going on for a long time, it was Azula against Ulrich, and though Azula was yet to be hit, Ulrich had only been grazed by a flame once.

"That 'guy with a sword' seems to be doing pretty good, besides, I thought that it was about time to end this, Triangulate," Ulrich yelled forming a triangle around Azula.

"Fool," Azula said encasing herself in fire and then expanding it, taking out all three Ulrichs at once.

"Winner, Azula. Speed rating 5, Attack rating, 10, Defense rating 4, Style rating, 9," the robotic voice said, as a lightning bolt struck her, bringing her back up. The next fight is with Slade, which had also been going on for some time now.

"It seems that Shego was right, you really are a challenge," Slade said blocking another punch from Kim Possible, "But I have fought tougher opponents than you."

"Ya well, that doesn't mean I can't win," Kim said. Unlike the other matches Kim wasn't trying to be the 'hero'. After terminating Mog's spying cameras they had talked, and then fought. For the most part Slade was winning, but the punches were going both ways.

"I've had quite a fun time testing you, but it's time that I win," Slade said unleashing an incredible display of his martial arts, which completely destroyed Kim, thus sending her back to her own dimension.

"Winner, Slade. Speed rating, 5. Attack rating 10. Defense rating, 7. Style rating, 10," the robot voice said as he was sent back to the lobby. The final fight was against Vexus, and the only remaining hero, Zatch Bell.

"_Rashield_," Kiyo yelled (As he had been sent along too), forming a shield that blocked Vexus's missiles.

"Just give up, you cannot hope to win," Vexus said.

"We'll see about that," Zatch said.

"Yes, we will see, but how do you like this attack," Vexus asked unleashing another barrage of missiles at the two.

"No way we're playing defense again, _Bao Zakeruga_," Kiyo yelled as the huge electric dragon came out of his mouth. The missiles contacted with it, but the dragon tore threw them like they were nothing, then it struck Vexus. Because she was both in the air and made of metal the attack alone was plenty to finish her off.

"Zatch, your fading," Kiyo said noticing that he was indeed, fading.

"Uh, I don't think it's me going back, because your fading too," Zatch said At that they both disappeared.

"Winner, Zatch and Kiyo. Speed rating, 4. Attack rating, 5. Defense rating, 0. Style rating, 6," the robotic voice said. And she too was picked up by a bolt of lightning, she however, was not sent back to the lobby, as she had lost the challenge.

"Welcome winners of the fourth challenge," Mog said as six lightning bolts sent the last six villains back to the lobby. "Here is your score out of forty, as you can see Vexus has lost. This will affect your next match," Mog said, earning a massive groan from Zeno. The scoreboard read like this-

**Xana- score, 36/40**

**Vlad- score 34/40**

**Slade- score 33/40**

**Shego- score, 31/40**

**Azula- score 28/40**

**Zeno- score 18/40**

**Vexus- score 15/40, eliminated

* * *

**

**_Sorry but that was the longest challenge that I have wrote yet, so the talk after the battle will be in the next chapter. So, can Zeno catch up, will Xana and Slade be able to fulfill their plans, and will Vlad be able to get into first again,some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of _The Tournament of Villains. **


	6. The Master's Challenge

_**Hello, I still don't own anything, here's the story while I go cry in peace.

* * *

**_

"Well Zeno, good work, it appears that you managed to not place fifth this time," Vlad said already on his way to his room.

"Why you little," Zeno yelled.

"So enlighten us Zeno, who exactly did you fight that was so tough, because I can tell from your score that you lost," Vlad said again. Zeno growled, and then prepared to pounce on the old man, who's powers were currently negated.

"I think I'll leave before things get messy," Mog said disappearing with a nervous grin.

"I'll tell you who I fought, I fought some guy with weird air and water powers," Zeno said.

"You fought the Avatar, no wonder you lost, you weren't any match for him," Azula said glad that she could make fun of him, as she wasn't in last.

"Be quiet, you didn't do so good yourself pretty little princess, who'd you fight," Zeno asked.

"For one you little brat there's more of a difference in our scores than there are between me and Xana, so shut up. And if you want to know who I fought I fought some guy with a sword who could duplicate himself," Azula answered.

"Danny has a sword," Vlad asked. He didn't seem to know that he still couldn't duplicate.

"No, I believe she was referring to Ulrich, one of my enemies," Xana said.

"What makes him so tough. Or do you already rule your world," Azula asked. In her mind there was no way that a kid like him could fare against Xana.

"Oh he's never alone, there are one or two others, but the main reason is this. I have just been able to manifest myself in human form, before I was locked in a supercomputer called Lyoko. Now that I am free my power has multiplied far greater than you could ever count," said Xana.

"And who might I ask did you fight," Vlad asked the only one who had beaten him.

"The entire teen titans, they were pathetic," Xana answered. Slade was surprised, he had apparently beaten the teen titans without much trouble, of course it helped that he knew their weaknesses. "And who did you fight Vlad."

"I never did catch her name, but I believe she was Vexus's foe," he answered. "And who did the rest of you fight."

"I fought some ghost kid, your enemy Vlad," Shego said.

"Yes, how did he do," Vlad asked.

"He could have done better, but I suppose he could have done worse. He was helpful though, I learned that my glow can effect ghosts too," Shego said. Vlad cringed as she said that last part.

"I myself fought against Kim Possible," Slade said.

"Was she difficult," Shego asked.

"Yes, her skill was above you when we left, but now you are stronger than her," Slade said, meaning that he had trained her well. He just hoped that Shego would take it that way, he knew that she was easily angered.

"Good, then I'll have some fun when this thing's over," Shego said. After they had all said who they had fought they reasoned that Vexus must have gotten stuck with Zeno's enemy. He, however, refused to believe that it was Zatch who had fought Vexus, as in his mind he was far too weak, he tried to argue the case that it was another mamodo. For awhile he wanted to believe that it was Zofis that Vexus had fought, as he had heard about Zofis being a threat to the good mamodos. Xana however countered by saying that Zatch's electrical attacks, though weak, would had been incredibly effective against Vexus, as she was metal and would likely had been flying. Zeno pretended to accept this, but deep down he didn't.

Night fell, and with it most of the villains, save for Slade and Shego who were sparing in a gym that Mog had created, were in there room. This is the account of their thoughts, starting with Azula.

'It seems that this tournament is going to be harder to win than I thought, but imagine if I do. I'll prove that I'm better than anyone else in the world, or worlds. Still it's hard to imagine that there are nine other dimensions, all apparently more advanced than our own' . . . 'well, Wuya didn't seem all that advanced though.'

. . . I just realized something, the account of the villains thoughts is putting me to sleep very quickly. So I have decided to skip to the important part. But first I'll go over some minor details. Ah yes, here we. Vlad ticked of Zeno again so everyone had to go to sleep to him pounding on Vlad's door. Azula continued her mental soup opera. Shego and Slade were training, until Shego went to sleep in the lobby not wanting to hear the percussion coming from Vlad's room. Well, that just about covers it. Oh, and Vlad has a black eye, proving that Zeno does have his moments.

. . . Alright, here we go, the interesting part.

"Come in Slade," Xana said hearing the knocking on his door.

"So, have you discovered anything about our gem?"

"Sadly no. However, I have uncovered something about our operation," Xana said hiding back his anger.

"What would that be."

"That were not as secret as we thought. When I destroyed Mog's cameras in the last challenge I saw that he knows about our operation. Fortunately I can erase his mind. However that requires us to-"

"Engage him in combat," Slade said finishing.

"Precisely," Xana said. "I have also discovered how to destroy the gem. What one must do is first separate it, and then destroy all ten pieces at once."

"Good, so why not when we defeat Mog we just take the amulet and be done with it."

"Because, I still have yet to learn how to separate the accursed jewel," Xana said getting up.

"Exactly how do you plan to get to Mog."

"Simple, we go my way. That way our little drummer boy won't notice us," Xana said calling Zeno, the 'little drummer boy'.

"Great, being transferred into data has never been something that I have wanted to do."

"Well then, you better start wanting to do it," Xana said grabbing onto Slade, who was glaring at him angrily, and then, Xana sent them both threw the power lines that the building had been outfitted with. They appeared in Mog's bathroom, and unfortunately for the unlucky pair he happened to be taking a bath at the moment.

"What are you two doing here," Mog yelled.

"Getting shot through the power lines and blinded by you taking your bath," Slade said not fully over being sent through the power lines.

"Well I'm afraid you've both been disqualified," Mog yelled as the bath disappeared.

"Yes, about that. I know that you may think that you control the tournament. But actually, we do. We've just been using you to keep attention away from us," Xana said.

"I do not take that much attention away."

"Naked hairy people can be real attention grabbers," Slade said. Mog instantly looked down thinking he was naked, though he wasn't. Slade took the opportunity to punch Mog straight into a wall.

"That's it," Mog yelled summoning Vexus's missiles. Around two hundred fired at our heroes- um, villains, though all Xana had to do was simply hold up his hand to stop them all.

"Pathetic," Xana said firing an energy beam at Mog which knocked him unconscious, "No wonder your old apprentice, Robin I believe, could beat him. He's more of an idiot than Odd."

"I still say we take the gem and be done with it," Slade said eyeing the jewel.

"Yes, but remember. We still have no idea how to use it, granted Mog doesn't either, but then again, look how he turned out," Xana said.

"Agreed."

"Now then you hairy idiot, this shouldn't hurt a bit. Oh wait, of course it won't, you won't remember it," Xana said sending an electric current that destroyed Mog's memories of their plans.

"Excellent, now if you don't mind I'll walk this time," Slade said leaving before Xana could send him back through the power lines. His way back was somewhat uneventful, save for Zeno getting a black eye from him to match Vlad's, but other than that uneventful. That was until he got to his room were he thought of something that hadn't crossed his mind before. "How can Xana use his powers outside a challenge?"

* * *

**_Dun, Dun, Dun. I only take four reviews, give or take (I prefer give) a few, then I'll update. The question is, what will the next challenge be, and who will be eliminated, not to mention how Xana could use his powers outside a challenge. All will be answered in the next chapter of _The Tournament of Villains.**


	7. The Labyrinth Challenge

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was camping for a week, have to do book reports in the Summer (and don't say that all of you do too, cause about everyone I asked that doesn't go to my school doesn't even have a reading list). I also still don't own anything. Do you have any idea how stubborn these owners are. They could at least sell me Teen Titans- it isn't like they're doing anything with it. Anyways back to the story.

* * *

**_

"Where on Earth . . . well, whatever dimension we're on, is Mog," Zeno yelled, pissed that all the villains had been standing out in the lobby for almost an hour with no sign of Mog.

"Maybe you shouldn't have interrupted his bath," Xana whispered to Slade.

"Excuse me, it was you who insisted that we teleport into his room. Speaking of which, how is it possible that you used your powers outside the arena," Slade asked accusingly. Xana paused, either not having an answer, or not wanting to answer. 'Curse Franz for not installing the ability to lie,' Xana thought to himself. In his creation it had never donned on Franz to install the ability to lie into a program, and thus Xana couldn't lie.

"I'm sorry for the wait," Mog announced stepping up onto his stage, "but apparently I lost my memory in the middle of my bath. I would blame you Zeno, but it was my fault, after all, none of you can use your powers outside the arena," Mog said eyeing Xana. 'He knows,' Xana thought to himself, 'but on the other hand he saved me from explaining to Slade.'

"Way to go small fry," Vlad said leaning down to poke Zeno on the head.

"I didn't do it, I'll kill you, you fancy pants business idiot," Zeno yelled jumping on Vlad, pulling his ponytail.

"Enough, you can kill each other on the arena, in the meantime let us go there," Mog said as all six of the villains disappeared in bolts of lightning.

All of them reappeared in front of an entrance to what appeared to be a giant labyrinth. "Welcome all to the fifth challenge. In this challenge you only need to get through the maze, be warned, there will be traps around almost every corner," Mog said. "Xana, because you're rating was the best in the last challenge you leave first," Mog said as the entrance to the maze opened.

"And I will finish in the same position," Xana said sadistically entering the maze. He didn't get very far before Vlad, released two minutes after him, Slade, released after only three minutes, and Shego, after five, were also set into the maze. Azula left shortly after following an indecisive Shego, leaving Zeno all alone. First I'll report in on Xana, he was after all the furthest along.

"It's a shame, indestructible walls, ghost proof (so his black form couldn't pass through it), and I can't fly over them because of this stupid roof. Oh well, if this is difficult for me, than it is difficult for them as well," Xana said approaching a crossroad. Xana could see that forward led to a dead end, so he turned to his right. Dead end. To his left, another dead end. He turned around to go back the way he came, only to approach another dead end. In other words, he was trapped. "This has Mog's name written all over it. Lets see just how strong these walls are," Xana said firing his strongest pulse at the slowly breaking wall.

Because Xana isn't going anywhere for awhile I'll report in on Vlad. "Oh sugercookies," Vlad said blowing up a small spider like creature that had been following him. Another one appeared in front of him from below and fired a laser that knocked Vlad backwards. "Grr, I hate these things. Ah, I have a solution," Vlad said cloning himself into four, three of them leaving the fourth to deal with the spider in a cheap way. Just about as it was ready to shoot Vlad spoke up, "bye," the clone said disappearing into thin air. The spider just looked around confused.

"Yes, Vlad can be annoying like that. Say, instead of working for Mog, how bout you work for me," Slade said attaching on of his data disks to the machine. The machine turned around to face it's new master, and bowed as best as it could.

"Good, now I want you to find Shego, and make sure that she isn't eliminated. She seems to take her time in deciding which direction to take," Slade said running off towards a direction that he hadn't gone before. His photographic memory was greatly helping this time. The spider like machine headed off in the other direction, with the intent to make sure that the least likely to win player lost, and that player was Zeno. Meanwhile with Shego and Azula . . .

"Stop following me," Shego yelled at Azula.

"No, you stop following me," Azula yelled back.

"Normally the person in the back is the one who's following," Shego replied angrily.

"I follow no one," Azula replied arrogantly.

"Whatever, how bout we just work together so that little nuisance will lose."

"Phew, for him to lose we wouldn't even have to work together," Azula replied going left. Shego turned to the right, deciding to separate herself from pretty princess. I won't talk about these two anymore, as there really isn't anything left to talk about. All you really need to know is that for the remainder of the race they didn't see each other, or anyone else. Because of that all the evil schemes were with the other villains, such as Zeno, who is just being released.

"Well it's about time," Zeno yelled annoyed that he was so far behind. "Now I'll destroy anything that comes in my way," Zeno yelled. He was wrong, because immediately after he said that around one hundred spiders surrounded him, all infected with Slade's virus. "Ah crud." All of the spiders shot at him. "_Rashield_." All the attacks were stopped, and about a fourth of the spiders were destroyed. "_Jauro Zakeruga,"_ Zeno yelled summoning a huge ring of lightning. Zakeruga spells erupted from the ring destroying all the remaining spiders that were there. "That takes care of that."

"Vlad you are the first to arrive after twenty minutes," Mog announced. Vlad smiled.

"It has been awhile sense I have been in first." Another face approached the finish line triumphantly.

"Slade," another figure showed up behind him; Azula. "And Azula," Mog said as they both crossed the finish line at the same moment. "You have both finished after twenty-one minutes."

"Not bad," Slade said.

"Tied for second. A new record for me, maybe I can win this," Azula said cheering. Shego came next three minutes later, ready to take Azula into a law suit for creating fires all around the labyrinth. No one else came for five . . . ten . . . fifteen minutes. Then Zeno finally showed up.

"Well, I can't believe it, Xana lost," Zeno said walking up to the finish line.

"Zeno you are-," Mog never finished his announcement, a huge bolt of energy struck Zeno from the side blasting him straight through a supposedly indestructible wall.

"The loser," Xana yelled irritated, "and Mog, you're walls can be broken, they just take a long, long time. That, or a stupid idiot being thrown threw them," Xana yelled angrily, which was scary. Xana was a machine; he wasn't supposed to have emotions.

"_Zakeruga_," Zeno yelled as thunder erupted from his hands. Xana simply caught it and thrust it back at him. Zeno dodged the lightning by quickly jumping up, and then he teleported next to Xana. In return Xana caught the mamodo by the head and threw him straight through another wall. To finish the job he sent multiple energy balls that all struck Zeno dead on, knocking him unconscious.

"Like I said, the loser," Xana snarled angrily, passing the finish like.

"Xana you are-,"

"About to kill you. I already know you demented fool," Xana replied angrily as lightning bolts took everyone but Zeno back to the lobby. Zeno was, of course, transported into the Amulet of Tesbian.

"Welcome victors, here is the score board," Mog announced.

**Vlad- 20 min.**

**Azula-21 min.**

**Slade-21 min.**

**Shego-24 min.**

**Xana-40 min.**

"These will effect your next match greatly. Translate those minutes into hours, that's how great your lead will be," Mog said walking off the stage before Xana got the chance to kill him. Even Mog knew that Xana wanted to end his life, everyone did, not that it was hard to see.

"Well, it looks like Xana will finally lose," Vlad said a tad bit to close to Xana. Xana growled in anger, and then he reached out and grabbed Vlad's throat. After that he threw him against a wall in the lobby.

"Here's a warning you lovesick old fool who needs at least a hundred cats. I'm not as peaceful as Zeno and I will not hesitate to kill you," Xana said pissed before walking to his room.

"Point taken . . . and I do not need a cat!" Vlad yelled. Slade quickly followed Xana to his room, namely to ask him how he got in last place, and how he could use his powers in the lobby. The door was left opened, however, no one was in the room.

"Of course, he can teleport, but where is he?" Slade asked himself using the password that he had 'borrowed' from Xana to access his computer. On it was something that surprised him, the true power of the Tesbian Amulet, and how to use every one of them. "He knows more than he's telling me," Slade said annoyed. He was the one who kept secrets, not Xana. In reality Xana had just figured this out, but Slade didn't know that.

"Incredible, apparently he also found a way to override the anti-power coding in this building for him only. Though he didn't really have any point to tell me. Hmm, I'm sure he won't mind if I download and delete all this. After all, Xana is going to go out in the next round for sure," Slade said slipping in one of his file disks, downloading and deleting everything. "And most importantly, removing his ability to access my room," Slade said hacking into the security system and increasing his room's security. "Perfect. But where is Xana."

That question went unanswered. All throughout the night Shego trained with Slade. Azula was practicing her fire bending, everyone could see the burn marks and knew where she trained. Vlad was looking around the internet to see what kind of cat to adopt . . . okay, not really. He was surfing the web looking for any news update about Danny, or about how Dalv was faring while he was away. Both showed nothing out of the ordinary . . . except that a few shipment boxes had gone missing. "I thought that Daniel took care of the Box Ghost whenever he escaped." Night fell, and eventually everyone left to sleep, save for Xana, who had yet to be seen. The next day . . .

"Welcome victors, to the sixth challenge," Mog said to the group of four.

"Hey, where's Xana," Shego asked.

"Xana has been disqualified for attempting to sabotage the tournament," Mog replied. "In this round you will go to one of the losers worlds, and attempt to recover one of the three Gems I have hidden there. The Gems will be owned by people of importance, both heroes and villains. The person who does not find a Gem loses. I strongly advice you not to rush, advantages won't matter in this round. You will know who's world you're on soon enough, goodbye for now," Mog said as the final four disappeared. However, Mog miscalculated. Four people weren't sent to the dimension that the next round would be held on, five were.

"Everything is going exactly as according to plan. The only thing I didn't foresee was your betrayal."

* * *

**_Wonder who that could have been. I'm gonna let you vote on where to send the remaining villains, but I vote too. I just won't tell you who I voted for until the next update of- _TheTournament of Villains**


End file.
